One Small Change, One Huge Difference
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Will contain a slight Soul Eater Xover. Tsukune meets Moka and instead of acting like a wimp, actually grows a pair. But what is with the other kid, and why does the Rosario seem different? How will his presance change things? TsuXHarem OCXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

One Small Change, One Huge Difference

I don't own Rosario Vampire, but if I did it would follow this story line.

"Yo" talking

'I love this part' thinking and gestures

"Listen closely" Inner Moka through Rosario

'My secret must never be revealed' Inner Moka thinking

"**Die scum"** transformed state.

*Other languages (will be told what after it was said)*

_written_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of the Semester and Two New Friends

* * *

Aono Tsukune, an average name for a completely average boy. His marks were in the middle of the class exactly. He had no special skills whatsoever, unless you count being average. He was one of two passengers riding on a bus heading to their new high school, both 15 years old. Tsukune was excited, while the other person, well let's just say he was completely unreadable. Tsukune had black hair and brown eyes and a huge grin on his face. Why was he so happy you might ask, well despite the fact that he flunked all of his high school entrance exams he was going to a special school. It didn't require any exams to get in.

The other person was bald by what looked like a razor. His eyes were a steely grey and his face was angular and strong. He didn't wear the usual uniform like Tsukune, but instead he wore a pair of black jeans with and a black muscle shirt with a black trench coat. On his feet was a pair of shiny black combat boots. Tsukune was clean shaven without even a hint of facial hair, while the other had a wide goatee with a moustache (I think it's called a chinstrap goatee).

"So the two of you are going to Yokai" asked the bus driver a creepy yet nice enough guy.

"Yup" said Tsukune.

"Yes" said the other in a deep voice.

"He he, you two should be careful Yokai may be the last thing you see" he said chuckling.

"What" asked Tsukune shivering slightly in mild fear.

"At least until you graduate" finished the bus driver with a smirk and a puff of cigar smoke.

"You got another one of those" asked the other kid.

"Sorry this was my last one" said the bus driver.

As the two got off the bus they took a close look at their surroundings. Tsukune began freaking out a little bit. The other just stood there, as if this were a natural occurrence to him. They were standing by an oceanside cliff with a path leading through a creepy forest to what looked like a rundown mansion that was the academy itself. The sky above was filled with black clouds that thundered every few seconds.

Tsukune heard a sound like bicycle wheels on the ground. He looked for the source as the other person moved a few feet to the left. Just as Tsukune was about to ask him about it said bike and rider collided with the back of his head. He quickly regained his bearings only to find his hand on something soft and warm. He gave an experimental squeeze and got a moan in response. He looked to where his hand was and saw it touching the inner thigh of a girl with pink hair. When she looked into his eyes he could think only one thing,

'This is THE cutest girl I have eve seen.'

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I get anemic sometimes you see and I get very dizzy" said the girl as she removed a handkerchief to wipe away what little blood there was on his face.

"I can smell your blood, it smells so good" she said.

"What do you mean" he asked confused

"You see I'm a vampire" she said as she bit down on his neck. Tsukune was in an internal chaos. One side was doing a victory dance at having such a cute girl clamped on his neck, while the other was screaming at him to run around like a chicken with his head cut off. He looked at the other person from the bus with a bewildered look. He just gave him an encouraging gesture that was immediately understood. The gesture said,

'Keep her there or admit to being a closet homo.'

Tsukune did the former; he hugged the girl to him a little tighter. In truth he felt no pain from the bite, he was just surprised. When she let go, she sighed contently.

"Thank you, you blood was positively delicious" she said with a smile.

"You're welcome…um what's your name" asked Tsukune.

"I'm so sorry, it was rude of me to help myself before introducing myself, my name is Akashiya Moka" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aono Tsukune, a human" he said earning a shocked look from Moka.

"You're a human, but you just let me suck your blood, and you didn't freak out or start calling me a liar or other mean things" she said in one big breath backing away slowly.

"Hold on now, I'm not going to hurt you in any way be it physically or emotionally. First off I'm not going to condemn you for doing what comes natural to you. Secondly I would not call anyone mean names unless they are truly deserving of them. Oh and by the way before you suck my blood again please give me a little warning" said Tsukune with a chuckle.

"You mean, you don't care that I'm a vampire, and you're willing to let me suck your blood" she said with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Just give me some warning next time" he said with a smile. She smiled too and glomped onto him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou. You have no idea how long I've wanted a friend, especially a human friend. Back in the human world I was always shunned and called a freak because I said vampires are real" she said with happy tears in her eyes.

The only unnamed person from the bus (now to be referred to as Nanashi for simplicity sake) gestured for them to get up and follow him through the woods a small smirk on his face. As the walked Moka and Tsukune chatted almost like old friends catching up.

"So Moka please tell me everything about vampires, I want to know what's real and what people just made up" asked Tsukune.

"Well, water in general is dangerous to us because of its purifying qualities, but if we use a certain herb with it than it's neutralized. Garlic isn't toxic to us, but because of our enhanced sense of smell it stuns us with its overpowering odor. Silver well is just a silly old wives tale for both vampires and werewolves. Crosses only have effect if they are imbued with holy energy; otherwise it's like anything else to us. Take my rosario for example, it's a cross that contains my true vampire nature" she said before being interrupted.

"True nature" he asked confused.

"Yes, there are effectively two of me, the one you see now and an inner Moka that embodies my true nature. The lust for battle, a haughty attitude, and a lot of my true power, she's really scary" said Moka with a shiver.

"Right, and as I can see the sun has no effect on you, except for making it seem like your skin is glowing" said Tsukune mumbling the last part.

"What was that last part" asked Moka.

"Nothing…oh look we're at the front doors" said Tsukune changing the subject.

"Oh so we are I guess I'll see you after the opening ceremony. By the way what kind of monster are you" she asked directing the question at Nanashi.

"I'm human" he said mildly.

"Oh cool I now have two human friends, what's your name by the way" she asked

"My father never gave me a name, but I call myself Alastor" he said.

"Oh thank you very much, but why didn't your father give you a name, or your mother for that matter" she asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it. The only thing I will say is my mother is dead" said Alastor solemnly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Um…I'll see you guys later" said Moka as she walked off.

* * *

(About an hour and a half later in the classroom)

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy. I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. Yokai…is a school for monsters" said a pretty woman with a unique hairstyle.

'Well I guess it could be worse' thought Tsukune with a shiver.

"Now like it or not, human beings run he world. For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them. And that's the mission of this academy. Living peacefully in a human world" she continued.

"What about humans in the school sensei" asked a random student.

"I'll get to that, but on to rule one. You will retain your human appearance. The first key to survival among humans is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them. To practice the art of disguise please don't reveal your true nature even to your fellow students" she said.

"But ma'am can't we just eat all the humans, and in the case of the pretty girls, rape them" said another student, as he licked a pencil.

"Says the kid with the obviously gay tendencies" said a student. All eyes turned to the direction of the voice, Tsukune saw it was Alastor.

'He must have balls of steel to speak like that in front of a teacher' he thought.

"Though I don't agree with the insult, he has a point Mr. Komiya. Besides you won't have to worry about seeing any humans in this school. All the students and faculty are monsters just like you. And since the academy is protected by a sacred border no human has ever seen it. Well at least they haven't seen it and lived" she said with a happy smile.

'And things just got worse. So if they find out Alastor and I are human we'll die. Best withdraw and not tempt fate. Damn it I got a taste of being noticed by a cute girl and now it gets taken from me. Dad when I get home I am so going to kill you for this' thought Tsukune with his eye twitching. The door opened as someone walked in saying,

"I'm s-sorry. I got lost in the halls after the ceremony and…sorry I'm late."

"It's all right, just take any empty seat" said Nekonome sensei. The person was Moka; she looked around for an empty seat. All the boys in the class had one thought running through their minds.

'SHE WILL BE MINE'

She continued looking until she saw an open seat next to Tsukune. The instant she saw him she tackle glomped him saying,

"It's you Tsukune kun. I'm so happy we're in the same class."

"Hey Moka, how are you" he asked. The rest of the guys in the class sans Alastor became enraged at seeing such a cute girl hang on someone other than them.

'Maybe it won't be so bad, just so long as I have Moka with me' thought Tsukune as he, Moka, and Alastor walked through the halls. A kid stood up in front of Moka and Tsukune blocking their path.

"Listen sweetheart why don't you dump the loser and come with me Komiya Saizo" said the now named Saizo. It was the same kid who said about eating the humans.

"You know I think my gaydar is burning a hole in my head, because there is a massive flaming closet homo in this room" said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Alastor. What happened next though was unexpected.

"So Alastor how big are they" joked Tsukune.

"How big are what" he asked already seeing the joke a grin on his face.

"Those titanium testes of yours" said Tsukune earning a few sniggers from the other guys in the hall.

"Oh I would probably say about the same as yours when you let Moka clamp on to your neck" said Alastor making a collective glare from the guys turn towards Tsukune. He just turned and mouthed the word traitor.

"Why would a pretty girl like her want to even look at a freak like you" asked Saizo angrily.

"Did you fail to think that maybe she isn't attracted to blond wannabe rapists with a retarded lip ring" said Tsukune beating Alastor to the punch.

"Bravo Tsukune, you officially have a set of brass balls. Now let's see if we can't get those just a little bigger" said Alastor grinning.

"Nah, I'm good for today. Let's go before Pee Wee Gaskins here blows a gasket" said Tsukune making Alastor burst out laughing as they walked away.

"You actually know who that sick fuck is" he asked through his laughs.

"Yeah, my father made me read his book during middle school to see if I could possibly have an aptitude for psychoanalysis" said Tsukune.

"Let me guess it gave you nightmares for three months straight" asked Alastor.

"Nope…actually it was closer to five" replied Tsukune with a chuckle.

"Umm…not to pry but who exactly was Pee Wee Gaskins" asked Moka nervously.

"Donald "Pee Wee" Gaskins was a famous serial killer, and one of the sickest fucks you would never want to meet in a dark alleyway. He had a thing for torturing his victims before killing them. All of his methods were that of a pure sadist. I remember in one part of his book 'The Final Truth' he cut off girls' nipples and forced her to eat them until she threw them up. He was surmised to have killed between 9-to 110 people, though police were never able to verify his claims. Unfortunately he also had a thing for making his female victims do sexual acts for him before he killed them. A number of which were around our age" said Alastor as a wide eyed Moka clutched onto Tsukunes arm tightly in fear.

"W-w-w-what happened t-t-to him" she asked stuttering in her fear.

"The bastard was given the electric chair September 6, 1991 at 1:10 a.m. His last words were "I'll let my lawyers talk for me. I'm ready to go"" said Tsukune comfortingly.

"What would make someone do something like that" she asked calming down slightly.

"He claimed to have a 'special mind' and that gave him 'permission' to kill" said Alastor.

"He sounds really messed up" said Moka.

"Oh he was. I have his book if you want to read it" said Alastor pulling it out of nowhere.

"Ahh no thanks" she replied, making Alastor and Tsukune laugh.

"Oh don't worry Moka, the nightmares only last so long" said Tsukune eliciting a playful swat from Moka along with a cute pout. Alastor almost broke a rib trying to stop from laughing but grew very serious when he saw their looks of worry and fear.

"What is it" he asked looking around for a threat.

"Your eyes…they changed from grey to gold" said Moka her eyes wide.

"Oh is that all" asked Alastor relieved.

"What do you mean is that all" asked Tsukune looking at him as if he were crazy.

"It's a rare genetic disorder. So rare in fact that I was the first to have ever developed it. My eye color changes at random" said Alastor with a shrug.

"Huh, that is different I guess. A little unexpected but still cool" said Tsukune.

"So Tsukune do you have any talent at all other than being abnormally normal" joked Alastor with a playful jab.

"Yeah but it wasn't one that my parents particularly approved of" he replied with a grin.

"Oh and what was it" asked Moka.

*I can speak in just about any dead language I want to* said Tsukune in Latin.

*Oh but can you match my skill* said Alastor in Gaelic.

*I take it you have a similar skill* replied Tsukune in Greek.

"Oh I like that, and yes actually. It was always one of my better abilities" replied Alastor returning to Japanese.

"Umm what just happened" asked Moka confused.

"Alastor and I can speak in any 'dead' language we want to" answered Tsukune in Japanese.

"AONO, YOU AND YOU LITTLE FRIEND ARE DEAD" yelled a voice behind them. They turned and saw an enraged Saizo.

"I guess he must have finally figured out our insults to him" said Alastor with a smirk.

"Took him long enough, I mean what was it? Three hours or something" asked Tsukune.

"More like four and a half" supplied Moka for them.

"Damn he must be all brawn no brains. General cannon fodder, just like I have always seen, and a homo to boot. Damn this school needs to learn how to pick its candidates better, or somebody is going to be ass pumped by guys like this" said Alastor as he dodged a punch from Saizo.

"Uh oh looks like we may have to fight him" said Tsukune as he pushed Moka out of the way.

"Looks like it. Hey Tsukune what's the best war cry you will ever hear" asked Alastor.

"I don't know, enlighten me" said Tsukune as he ducked a kick.

"TE QUIERO PUTA" yelled Alastor as he did a flying roundhouse kick to Saizos' face.

"Eh I like mine better. GOTCHA BITCH" he yelled as his fist collided with his other cheek.

"Nah mine is even better translated" said Alastor with a sick grin.

"Oh and what does it mean when translated" asked Tsukune looking over the currently down form of Saizo.

"I want you, slut" said Alastor as Tsukune burst out laughing and even Moka giggled.

"And you called him gay, I think your hiding something" said Tsukune as he got his breathing under control.

*You want to tell me that to my face little brother* said Alastor in Greek.

"No problem adelfos. You…Are…Gay" said Tsukune emphasizing those three words.

"(Gasp) And to think you found out my secret so soon…I thought I was hiding it well" said Alastor in a higher voice with a forced lisp and a pout on his face. Moka couldn't help it, she burst out laughing clutching her ribs as she toppled into Tsukune, who was thrown off balance by his own laughter.

"You…you…you two are a riot to be around. Oh I'm so glad I met you first" said Moka as she controlled her laughter while laying on top of Tsukune, both unaware of their current position or the implications it implied.

"Damn it my little brother get's a woman before me. I feel so inferior" said Alastor crying anime tears as Moka and Tsukune realized their current position. Both of them were blushing up a storm.

**"Damn you…I'll kill all of you"** said Saizo as he finally got up and transformed into his monster form. It was ugly as all fuck with grey skin, bulging muscles, and a small increase in height.

"Whoa ugly" said Alastor putting up his hand as if to actually stop the ugly from affecting him.

"Moka get out of here. Alastor and I will hold him off for as long as we can, you just get help" said Tsukune as he pushed her away. His hand caught on her Rosario however, and with a 'chink' it was pulled off. Her eyes got wide and…she smiled.

"No need" she said just before an immense Yokai flooded her, and the area around her. Her hair bled silver, and her eyes turned a crimson red with a slit like pupil reminiscent of either a cat or a reptile. She grew about three inches and her breast became larger and fuller, and her ass became suppler and peach shaped. Her fangs protruded from her upper lip and a cold smirk grew on her face. Tsukune and Alastor stood in total awe of her transformation. Saizo just started trembling in terror.

**"No…it can't be. There's just no way she can actually be a…a…a"** he started stuttering in his terror.

"A what" asked Alastor not even glancing at Saizo.

**"A Super S class vampire"** he said forcing his fear down. So what if she was a vampire he would beat her into submission and take her by force.

**"Oh little boy…KNOW YOUR PLACE"** she shouted as she used a high kick right to his head. He went flying into the air twenty feet and off into the distance going a speed of roughly mach 1.

"(Whistle) Damn. Remind me to never get on your bad side" said Alastor nonchalantly as he shaded his now green eyes trying to spot Saizo in the distance…and failing miserably.

"Ditto" said Tsukune. She just laughed.

**"Neither of you have anything to worry about. You became friends with my other half, and were honest right from the start. You attempted to protect her even when the odds were against you. I'm curious though, why don't you fear me now? I could rip you to pieces with a flick of my wrist and yet you stand there"** she said carefully wording her statements so they didn't get big heads.

"Why would I be afraid, your beautiful" said Tsukune making her blush a little (come on even a vampire can get embarrassed when complimented like that).

"While I agree with junior here, I think you two would make a better couple" said Alastor. His comment made the both of them blush.

**"Can I hit him"** asked Moka.

"I wouldn't, but I'm not you…so have a ball" said Tsukune. She just got a grin on her face as she 'lightly' punted him into a tree.

"Nice shot" he said as Alastor slid down unconscious.

**"Thank you. Look I know you're nervous around me because of my Yokai. I'll understand if you wish to avoid me"** she said hiding all traces of her sadness. Tsukune stepped up to her and put a hand on her cheek.

"Moka I accept you as you are. I don't care what form you take or which personality you are. To me Moka is Moka, and I wouldn't have it any other way" said Tsukune.

"I second that motion" said Alastor from where he lay.

**"Thank you, but I believe you have something of mine"** said Moka. He started sweating lightly when she reached for his hand. She smiled at his discomfort and brought his whole arm up with the Rosario still in hand. He sighed in relief as she gently took it from his hand.

She put it back in place on her choker expecting it to turn her back but was surprised to hear a sound like glass breaking. When she looked down the red bead of the Rosario was not there. It had shattered, making her eyes go wide in fear.

**"Oh fuck me sideways"** she said as a brilliant light consumed her.

* * *

Whew, that was one doozy of a re-write. I needed to get that done, sorry to those of you who were looking for a new chapter. But I sat down and thought for a few hours and decided to change the direction I originally wanted the story to take. I now have some extremely badass ideas, that will not only enhance the story but the pictures I found for later are EPIC. I hope you enjoyed this new direction, review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

One Small Change, One Huge Difference

I don't own Rosario Vampire, but if I did it would follow this story line.

"Yo" talking

'I love this part' thinking and gestures

"Listen closely" Inner Moka through Rosario (Probably won't be used)

'My secret must never be revealed' Inner Moka thinking (Probably won't be used)

"I am a royal bastard" a character to be revealed later in the chapter.

"Die Scum" Transformed state

*Different language*

Written

...

Chapter 2: Unexpected Consequences

...

The light receded and an explosion of energy burst out from Moka hitting Tsukune and Alastor as well. Each dealt with different reactions to the light.

...

(Mokas' Mindscape)

Moka woke up and held a hand to her head. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes only to gasp in shock. She was back in her room, in castle Shuzen, but in front of her was her pink haired self.

**"What's going on"** she asked herself.

"The seal on our personality broke. As far as I can tell you and I are merging Ura. We will keep certain traits from both of us. Since you are the base personality you will have dominance" said the pink haired Moka to 'Inner Moka' or Ura as she called her.

**"What will change about me Omote"** asked Ura.

"You will become kinder to your friends. You're battle lust will only come out in actual battle. As for physical changes all you will get is the color of my eyes. As far as things go I will cease to exist" said Omote as tears ran down her face. She didn't want to go, but knew it was for the best. All Ura could do was comfort her in the only way she could.

**"Then let me give you a proper goodbye"** said Ura with her arms spread. Her pink haired counterpart smiled as she complied. The second they embraced however Omote disappeared and an ungodly pain lanced through Ura's entire body. She tried to hold in her cry, but the raw agony was greater than even water could ever reach. She shook violently as a single tear streaked down her face and she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

...

(Tsukunes' Mindscape)

Tsukune woke up in a large castle he had never seen before in his entire life, yet he knew it was Transylvanian. He somehow knew every twist and turn in the entire castle, and he knew right where he wanted to go. He traveled down into the dungeon which was filled with every manner of torture devices imaginable.

**"Oh so my heir finally decides to show himself to me? It only took you what 15 fucking years to find your way here"** said a condescending voice to his right.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell are we" asked Tsukune angrily. The figure stepped out of the shadows of a jail cell and into the light. It was a tall attractive man with shoulder length black hair, and piercing black eyes.

**"My name is Vladimir Tepes or Vlad Draculya, but you probably know me as Vlad the Impaler or even more so Vlad Dracula and we are in your mind"** said Vlad with a sick smile. Tsukune just raised a brow in confusion.

"…Ok…So I have an insane freak in my head claiming to be the most famous vampire in existence. Dad when I get my hands on you I'm going to tear out your liver and feed it to a pack of rabid wolves while making you watch" said Tsukune darkly as he planned the various ways to make his father suffer for making him read 'Pee Wee Gaskins' book and turning him insane. This caused Vlad to burst out laughing.

**"Oh my heir you have a vindictive mind just as I. This is proof that I chose right, no one other than a true descendent of mine could think of something like that"** said Vlad with a smirk.

"Listen I still don't believe you. So why don't you go crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me alone" said Tsukune as he turned his back.

**"She will never accept you"** he said suddenly. Tsukune stopped and turned around.

"Elaborate" said Tsukune.

**"Oh now you're interested? All right, she is a vampire and thus immortal unless killed by an outside force. You are human and thus will die in a few scant years in comparison to her. She will never accept someone, who cannot both stay with her forever, and put her in her place. As you are you can do neither, she is a SSS class vampire, and you are a weak worthless little human"** taunted Vlad. It worked in Tsukune turning back to him in anger.

"But if you are who you say you are, and I am as you say your heir, wouldn't that make me the same level as her? And didn't Saizo just call her a super S class vampire" asked Tsukune.

**"Stupid Boy, SS class is the same thing as saying Super S class vampire. Therefore if I say she is a SSS class it's like saying she is a Super Super Super class vampire. Besides she doesn't even know her full power. Damn power seals. But I digress, even if All that I say is true you won't gain an inkling of power, unless you accept the fact 100%"** said Vlad.

"Then how do I prove I accepted you" asked Tsukune angrily.

Vlad pointed behind Tsukune. **"Behind you is a key, to the lock. Once you open the door my power will flood you and in turn, release your true nature. But there is another thing that must be done. A ritual if you will. You will need to accept my moniker of the Impaler. To do this you must sit at a table at dawn and watch as one of your enemies is impaled upon a wooden spike. While you watch you must fill a goblet with his or her blood and dip bread into it and eat it. Once you do that, you will have shown you truly accept who you are. You my dear boy ARE the heir of Vlad the Impaler and shall become the strongest of all Vampires, comparable only in strength to the elders"** said Vlad smirking evilly. Tsukune whipped around and snatched the key faster than Vlad could blink.

"I don't trust you, and I don't like you, but I have to try. But any chance to be with Moka is well worth it for me" he said as he took the key and opened the door. The second he did so, the power locked behind the door slams into him like a truck going 120mph. Knowledge he never knew existed rushed through his brain. His body was so overloaded from the flood of power that passed though him he passed out from the strain.

**"Soon my heir, soon you shall have everything you ever dreamed of and more, but first you have to truly believe"** said Vlad as he disappeared. ...

(Alastors' mindscape)

Alastor awoke with a groan as he cracked his neck with several audible pops. He opened his eyes to an ocean of blackness. All around him was nothing but black. He sighed in frustration.

"Damn it all. I try to find this place for five years and in one attempt that girl forced me here. Ah well I really should thank her" he said. Then he heard faint crying coming from far away. He moved himself towards the sound as quickly as he could.

He came across two absolutely beautiful women. One of them had long hair that went down just past her shoulders. She wore a red sleeveless belly shirt, showing off her toned stomach. On her long slender legs she wore jeans that clung to her like a second skin.

The other girl looked like a copy except her hair was shorter and her jeans were baggy and rolled up to look like shorts. She also had a bigger bust than the taller girl, but it was only by a cup or two.

"Are you two alright" he asked as he rushed at them. He stopped and inspected both for injuries. He was pissed beyond belief to see a multitude of bruises covering their faces, stomachs, and arms.

"Who did this" he asked his voice laced with so much venom it would have easily killed a snake.

"Run please" said the one with the longer hair.

"If you don't _he_ will just hurt you" said the second girl as a few tears started streaming down her face. The sight of the tears just made him all the angrier. At that instant his eyes turned a vivid blood red, and the sclera turned blacker than the darkest night.

"Please tell me who did this to you so I know what name to carve into a cursed headstone" he replied clenching his fist to the point of drawing blood.

_"That would be my doing"_ said a voice behind Alastor with barely held contempt.

"Good, now I just need your name and I can get your grave prepared" said Alastor with a predatory smile on his face.

_"The instant you can injure me I'll tell you my name"_ said the figure. He was a boy of about 17 years old. His clothes consisted of a black suit with a strange skull collar tie. His eyes had strange rings around the iris and he looked either sleepy or stoned. His hair was black except for three striped on the left side. In face except for those three strips he was symmetrical.

"…Why the fuck do you have three white stripes in your hair" asked Alastor with a sweat drop. The boy fell to his knees and started ranting about how he was an ugly abomination. It just made Alastors eye twitch. In an attempt to get him back to reality he kicked the boy in the ribs. It sent him flying as everyone heard a snap, signaling that he had broken at least one rib.

"There I injured you, now what is your name" said Alastor still pissed off.

_"Heh fine. My name is Death the Kidd. Those two little sluts there used to be my death scythes, but I got tired of their lack of symmetry. When I entered your soul I found two perfect death scythes. They were perfectly symmetrical in both human and weapon form. So I dumped those two here and took the others for myself. I've been returning every now and again just to make sure they didn't get any ideas about escaping. Now move aside I'm going to finish what I started here and be on my way"_ he replied charging at them. Alastor was there in an instant and caught his raised fist with his right hand. Then before Death the Kidd could react Alastor planted a fierce rising heel kick straight to his chin. Kidd (short for Death the Kidd (it's actually used in the Soul Eater anime like this)) would have gone flying but Alastor still had a firm grip on his arm. Without missing a beat he jerked him back and planted another powerful kick to his face this one breaking his nose.

"So long as I live and breathe, you shall never touch these women again. They have suffered enough from your bastard hands. Now…GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND, AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I…WILL…KILL YOU" roared Alastor as he released Kidds' hand only to send him flying with a brutal round house kick. As he was spinning and falling his body faded away.

He turned back to consol the girls only to falter at seeing their fierce blush. He looked down and saw exactly why they were blushing. Apparently when in the mindscape you have to will yourself clothing. He was just grateful they hadn't seen _everything_.

"Who are you" asked the one with the long hair.

"My name is Alastor, and might I inquire the names of the two beauties in front of me" he said with a sweeping bow. He put some extra flare into it just to make it comical. It worked if their giggles were anything to go by.

"My name is Liz, and she is my little sister Patty" said the girl with the long hair.

"Well Liz chan, Patty chan, it was nice meeting you. I'll try to get back soon, but if you ever need me just yell my name and I'll be there as fast as I can. Rest up, and I'll try my best to help you with your plight" said Alastor as he looked at them with kindness and concern.

"Wait" said Patty as he turned to fade away.

"Yes" he said.

"A hero deserves a proper reward doesn't he sis" asked Patty to Liz.

"Why I do believe you're right Patty. So let's give him his reward" said Liz as both girls sauntered up to him. Before he could respond Liz caught his mouth in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away for air Patty filled in the gap giving him a kiss of the same caliber. He was speechless as he faded away a bewildered look on his face.

...

(Real World)

Tsukune woke up with a splitting headache and the most unusual feeling ever. He felt as if a weight was pressing down on his chest. Suddenly he felt the weight shift from side to side. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at his chest to find a silver haired Moka sleeping on him, using his chest as a pillow. It was then that he realized that the weight shifting had been her snuggling her head into his chest. His eyes widened in terror to what would happen if she woke up like this. He didn't know how, but he knew she would blame him for their position and beat him to within an inch of his life.

Before he could sneak out from under her, her eyes opened and emerald green with a cat like slit pupil. She regarded him sleepily before saying.

"Stop moving Tsukune kun, I'm trying to sleep" she then put her head back on his chest and snuggled again. Though it didn't last long before she tensed and opened her eyes again to glare at him.

"Tsukune kun…what are you doing in my room" she asked in a deadly voice.

"Umm first off we're not in your room, and secondly I have absolutely no idea how this happened" he said quickly.

"Ok" she said before getting up and stretching languidly. Tsukune heard a few bones pop and chuckled as he stood up as well.

"Have you seen Alastor" asked Tsukune. Before Moka could answer both felt a massive burst of power from the last place they saw him. It died down quickly and they rushed to see what it was. When they got to be ten feet away Tsukune turned away a massive blush on his face. Alastor was still there, but now laying on top of him were two, gorgeous _naked_ girls. They appeared to be the same age as Alastor and the rest of them, but he had to wonder when they got there and why exactly they were naked.

They heard a groan come from the bottom of the pile indicating that Alastor was waking up.

"Did anybody get the number of that 18 wheeler that hit me" he asked moving his arm to his head. Or at least he would have, if the girl with shorter hair hadn't been lying on it. Alastor didn't even seem to notice however as he made no indication of even straining.

They then heard two simultaneous feminine groans. Alastor stiffened as he heard them. He slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them an instant later as he saw the girls.

"Hey sis, remind me why it feels so painful" asked the one with shorter hair.

"I would tell you if I knew myself. But look on the bright side, at least we can actually do things again" said the long haired one.

"Ok who the hell are you, why are you here, what the hell happened, and why are you naked" asked Moka in a peeved voice. The two girls looked down at their attire and squeaked trying and failing miserably to hide their nakedness. Alastor took pity on them and gave them each a different article of his own clothing. To the short haired girl he gave his shirt. To the longer haired girl he gave his trench coat. However the second she put it on she fell to her knees unable to stand.

"What the hell is up with this thing. It weighs a freaking ton" she asked straining to not fall flat on her face.

"Sorry Liz chan, but it's the only other thing I can give up. Patty chan has my shirt but my coat should suffice" said Alastor scratching the back of his head. Tsukune just shook his head and gave her his blazer with his back still turned. Liz gratefully grabbed it and exchanged it with the trench coat. Sure it covered less, but she could actually move in it.

"Thanks…umm what is your name" she asked as Alastor just put his coat back on. Surprisingly nobody noticed his torso. That was just how he wanted it. Hell if he could help it they would never see it.

"I'm Aono Tsukune" said Tsukune still turned around, not sure if she was finished getting dressed.

"I'm Akashiya Moka. Now could you two please answer my questions" she asked.

"Ok I'll try to explain as best as I can. My name is Liz Thompson. My sister over there is Patty Thompson, people always refer to us as the Thompson twins. We're here because it's the only place we have to go. If we go back to where we lived before I have no doubt we would be killed, or those that would help us would suffer. We are unique I guess you could say in that we can turn into weapons. My sister and I turn into pistols. We used to work with someone named Death the Kidd. At first he treated us well, but then he started becoming more obsessed with symmetry. It got to the point where even a tiny little deviation from us was enough to get us hurt. Then he started searching through other peoples souls to find better partners. When he searched Alastors soul, he found his match and left us. He would come back every now and again to beat us so we wouldn't try to leave or seek out help. Alastor found us today and helped us out. He beat Kidd and sent him out of his soul. He showed us care and concern, when he didn't even know us. We both made a decision, from then on we would be his partners. So we sealed the deal with a kiss and he woke up. As to why we are naked I would guess it has to do with our clothes being unable to make the transfer" explained Liz with a multitude of emotions running across her face.

"Did you have to kiss him" asked Tsukune in curiosity.

"No we just felt like doing that. Besides he did save us from being beaten and raped" said Patty.

"It was…wait…HE WAS GOING TO RAPE YOU" yelled Alastor in a rage.

"He was threatening to anyways" said Liz a scowl on her face. Alastor started to practically foam at the mouth his eyes changing to the red and black combination from inside his mindscape.

"Whoa settle down there. He really must have pissed you off to get this kind of reaction" said Moka.

"Sorry it's just I hate rapists more than anything in the world. Had I known then what I do now, I would have given him no quarter. He would have been dead at my feet" said Alastor as he calmed down.

"So why didn't you react this way to Saizo" asked Tsukune.

"Saizo didn't have the balls to try something like that. He was the kind of guy who could talk a big game, but then when the heat is on he turns into a quivering useless pile of shit. But this Death the Kidd, he could and actually would have gone through with it. No hesitation, no remorse" said Alastor.

"Then it's a good thing he isn't here now. I would hate to see our cloths get blood stains all over them" said Tsukune with a joking grin.

"Let's just get back to the school so we can talk to the headmaster and get these two enrolled" said Moka with a shake of her head as she began walking away.

...

(An hour and a half later)

Alastor, Tsukune, Moka, Patty, and Liz walked out of the headmasters' office heading towards the dorms. Liz and Patty were wearing their new school uniforms, and happily clutching their schedules as they saw they were in all the same classes as Alastor.

"So…Patty chan, you and your sister can turn into guns, correct" asked Tsukune curiously.

"Yes twin pistols" she replied.

"What happens to your cloths when you do though? I mean do they simply fall off or do they change with you or what" he asked.

"Well instead of telling you, why don't we just show you" she said getting a nod from her sister. Before anyone could say anything they flipped forward and their bodies took on a golden glow. When it ended there were two pistols flying through the air. Alastor moved quickly and grabbed them out of the air. After he spun them on his index finger once he gripped them properly and aimed in opposite directions.

By the time he was done they turned back into their human forms, one hand holding on to Alastors each.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. If you guys can keep that up in combat you'll be pretty hard to beat" said Moka.

"Hey guys not to sound weird but was I the only one who had a strange dream after that bright flash earlier" asked Tsukune.

"Now that you mention it, I did" said Moka.

"What happened in it" asked Tsukune.

"I was in my room at home when I was met by my other self. She was crying and said something about us merging. All I can remember after that is hugging her and pain. What about you Tsukune kun" said Moka.

"Well I remember waking up in this weird Transylvanian castle. I went down into the dungeons and found this man who claimed to be Dracula. He told me I was his descendant and heir. After some arguing he told me a way to gain all his power. I did part of it and it felt like I was hit with a speeding truck" replied Tsukune.

"Huh you do seem to hold some traces of Yokai. Maybe you should finish it" said Moka jokingly. Tsukune looked like he was thinking hard about it.

"Maybe, but there are some criteria that must be followed. I'll take care of it when I want to test it" he said seeing Moka offer to help.

"What about you Alastor" she asked turning to their silent friend. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"What's so funny" asked Tsukune.

"You two weren't having a dream, you entered your mindscape. A semi-physical representation of your soul. Usually it takes the form of something that shaped you're life. Or someplace you feel safe. All that happened in your mindscape was real, so Tsukune when you finish that ritual to gain Dracula's power be prepared for pain like you have never known. Because you are going to get a massive boost of power very quickly and that will without a doubt hurt like a son of a bitch" said Alastor.

"Uhh…gotcha" said both Moka and Tsukune at the same time.

"So do you guys want to do anything" asked Liz curiously.

"Thanks, but if you would excuse me I would like to get some sleep. We have all had a tiring day, so I think we should all go to bed" said Alastor as he steered Tsukune to the guys' dorms. The girls just giggled.

"So did the headmaster assign you two rooms" asked Moka once they were alone.

"Oh don't worry. We told him of our special condition so we have everything all covered" said Liz as they disappeared behind a corner.

"Ok…that was weird" she said to herself.

...

(40 minutes later)

Two figures slunk through the darkness towards their target. They opened up the window to the room and there he was sleeping. They both smirked and slipped into the room unnoticed. Once they closed the window again, they slipped out of their cloths until they were in just bra and panties.

"We said we were partners with him" said one.

"Which means we have to be in close proximity always" said the other as they both slid under the covers to join him.

"It was never this nice with Kidd" said the first girl.

"Yeah, I mean sure he gave us our own beds, but it was never this comfortable" said the second. With that they both drifted off to sleep, completely unaware that the person they were currently using as a pillow was awake the whole time.

'If this is what they want, than I'm not going to stop them. But we will have to have a talk in the morning' thought Alastor as he laid back and waited for the loooooooong night to be over, subconsciously wrapping his arms around Liz and Patty when they shivered in the chilly air. He never noticed the content smile grace their faces as they slept, and dreamed.

...

Yo, thymistacles here. It's been a little while since I last updated one of my stories, I know I'm sorry, but certain elements have prevented me from writing. My psych midterm coming up is one of them, and another is limited computer time. My father and I recently got into a little spat, and as a result I have been completely banned from the computer for a month. However I do have a few times that I can get on without his knowing, but they are few and far between. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope my beta reader BloodLust454 enjoyed it as well. Please review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

One Small Change, One Huge Difference

I don't own Rosario Vampire or Soul Eater, but if I did it would follow this story line.

"Yo" talking

'I love this part' thinking and gestures

"I am a royal bastard" Death the Kidd in someone's soul.

"Die Scum" Transformed state

*Different language*

_Written_

(AN: A link to a picture of Liz and Patty is on my profile near the top. You have to copy and paste it though.)

(AN2: This chapter will center around Alastor, Liz, and Patty to give you some background on them. There will be several chapters like this all with a warning at the top.)

...

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

...

Alastor laid still watching Liz and Patty sleep. Every now and again they would start thrashing and mumbling in their sleep, obviously having a nightmare. Most of them dealt with their treatment from Kidd. Others from what he threatened to do. Either way he held them tighter and whispered soft calming words in their ears. They always settled down quickly and snuggled deeper into his chest.

'It's 3:29 AM so in roughly 55 seconds my alarm is going to sound and send them flying onto the ceiling in fright. When that time comes they will freak out because they are in my bed and I know about it' thought Alastor as right on the dot at 3:30 AM his alarm sounded. Liz and Patty shot up in terror looking around for a threat.

"What's going on? Are we under attack" asked Liz in a rush.

"Where are they? How many are there" asked Patty not missing a beat looking all over the place for the threat.

"HA ha ha ha ha…you two reacted exactly as I thought you would. To answer your questions we are not under attack, my alarm to wake up just went off" said Alastor as he turned the alarm off. It was then that Liz and Patty registered that their plan was completely ruined. They had planned on staying with him in the night and waking up before him to head back to their own room. He would never know the difference as far as they were concerned.

"P-p-p-please…d-d-don't be mad a-a-at us" begged Patty as she stuttered in fear. All Liz could do was hug her sister to try and calm her down.

"We…we just wanted to be closer to you. Its part of the pact we made to be your weapons" said Liz with a tremble in her voice. It was obvious to Alastor who had received the brunt of the beatings from Kidd and it wasn't Liz. Holding back his anger so as not to scare them more he walked over to them to try and calm them down again. He cringed as they flinched back and closed their eyes tight preparing for the pain they were sure was going to come. But it never did, all they felt was a pair of muscular arms embracing them, pulling them into an equally muscular chest. His embrace was gentle yet strong, to them it felt as if an impenetrable fortress was surrounding them, keeping them from the harsh cruelty of the world.

"I'm not mad…and I would never hit you. Hell I'm actually flattered you would want to be near damaged goods like me" he said softly. He never meant for the last part to slip out though, and it made their heads shoot up to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean" asked Patty.

"I said that last part aloud didn't I" he asked with a sweat drop.

"Yes now start talking mister, and how long did you know we were there" asked Liz as she realized that he already knew from his lack of surprise.

"I knew you climbed into my bed the moment you crawled into it. I don't sleep much, about once every two weeks if I can manage it" he said making their jaws drop in shock. They didn't think it was possible, nor could they comprehend why someone would do that.

"How? Why" asked Patty her eyes wide.

"When I answer your first question you will get the answer to those. I just want you to know I have never willingly shown what you two are about to see" he said. Before they could ask what he meant he pulled his shirt over his head revealing what he wanted to keep hidden from the world. His entire torso was riddled with countless scars and bruises. There was even a section of his chest that had no skin and little muscle. It looked as if it was only held together (and probably was) with several bolts and strips of steel. Some bruises were yellow and fading, others were still dark and new. All the wounds looked to have healed naturally.

"Who would do this" asked Patty with tears running down her face as she traced one of the steel strips.

"My father and brothers" he said simply. It was too much. Both girls broke down and latched onto him with newfound vigor.

"How could you put up with this" asked Liz through her tears.

"I had no choice. My body was always battered and bruised, and I could never survive in the outside world as I was. By the time I was twelve I had just grown so used to it that it stopped bothering me. It's not even the scars themselves I'm ashamed of, more from the fact that they were not earned in battle from a worthy opponent but forced on me for minor things. I survived, because that is all I knew how to do" he replied answering their questions.

"You deserve better than this" sobbed Patty into his chest.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll see just how nature shines in time" said Alastor as he cradled their smaller bodies into his larger frame. They both relaxed into his embrace enjoying the comfort he gave them. It was more than anybody else had ever even tried to give them.

"What time is it anyway" asked Liz curiously.

"About 3:45 in the morning" said Alastor with a sadistic smirk. Both girls just groaned and buried their heads into his chest to use as a pillow. He started laughing his ass off that they would cling to him so tightly.

"Why do you get up so early" whined Patty her voice muffled through his chest.

"When you don't sleep much you tend to get up earlier. Besides it helps when foiling the plans of certain guns and a large number of bitches" said Alastor his voice turning sour at the last. The look on his face was enough to tell them it was not a subject he wanted to talk about.

"You said you wanted to keep your scars hidden from the world, so why did you show us" asked Liz.

"You said you wanted to be closer to me. Yesterday you snuck into my window and climbed into my bed to prove it. You chose me to be your partner which implies you trust me with your well being, I was just returning the favor in trusting you with my greatest secret. Call it me going out of my comfort zone" replied Alastor smiling lightly at them. They smiled back truly happy that he did this for them.

"Thank you for trusting us, we will not betray you Alastor-kun" said Patty as she gave him a hug.

"Right… now can we please sleep some more" asked Liz as she leaned against his chest.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep a little more. Come on I'll keep you company while you sleep" he said lifting their smaller bodies up and carrying them to the bed. He laid down with them and let them snuggle up to him and use his chest as a pillow.

"Thank you" said Patty with her sister mumbling a concurrence. Both fell asleep with smiles adorning their faces as Alastor kept watch over them.

...

(Several hours later)

Tsukune was waiting for Moka, Alastor, Liz, and Patty at the end of the road to the girls' dorm. Alastor said he would catch up after he took care of some business. He decided it would be fun for all of them to walk together so he waited.

"TSUKUNE" yelled a voice behind him. He turned just in time to intercept Moka as she tackle/glomped him. He kept his footing if only barely.

"Hello Moka-chan" said Tsukune happily.

"So you ready to go" she asked him.

"No we still have to wait for Alastor, Liz, and Patty. By the way why aren't they with you" asked Tsukune confused.

"Because we're right here" said Patty happily. They turned around to see Alastor walking up to them with Liz and Patty on either side. Both girls had tremendous smiles on their faces.

"Whoa how the hell did you three do that, and why didn't you answer when I knocked on your door" she asked a little peeved.

"Oops, I guess we forgot to tell you our plan" said Patty with an embarrassed blush.

"What plan" asked Tsukune curiously.

"We needed to be in close proximity to Alastor at all times so we snuck into his dorm room and kind of…slept in his bed with him" said Liz nervously. It was all Tsukune could take, with his mind being that of a teenager it took a side trip to the gutter and the thoughts of two hot women with one guy made him have a massive nose bleed. Thankfully it distracted Moka from a rage that would have killed Alastor. Instead it drew it to her stomach.

"Tsukune-kun" she said somewhat huskily. It was all the warning Tsukune needed to know what was about to come. He just opened his arms and let her clamp onto his neck. Again he felt no pain, it was almost like when a mosquito or leech bit you. You never knew they were there until they left.

Moka on the other hand was in complete nirvana. The body, the flavor, the spice, she loved every last bit of it when she drank from Tsukune.

"Ah…thank you so much Tsukune-kun, your blood was absolutely delicious" said Moka as she licked her lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. So what do you think is going to happen today" he asked.

"Well I think Moka put the wannabe rapist out of commission for a little while. There will probably somebody with a grudge against one of us coming to try and flay our asses. Either that or I'm just going to pass gas in the gym teachers face" said Alastor eliciting hysteric laughs from everybody.

"Where did you come up with something like that" asked Moka as she held her sides in agony.

"He probably had Pee Wee tell him in his dreams" chuckled Tsukune before he burst out laughing at his own joke.

*Oh fuck you too little brother, at least I _can_ be funny whenever I chose* said Alastor in Greek.

*You really like the Greek language don't you* asked Tsukune in Gaelic.

"Every damn time I start there by habit" said Alastor, as he shook his head.

"Umm…what the hell just happened" asked Liz in confusion.

"They can speak in dead languages. Though they aren't my specialty I can guess they can speak in Gaelic, Latin, and Greek, and who knows what else" replied Moka with a shrug.

*We can also speak Abyssian* said Tsukune in said language.

"What was that" asked Patty with a shiver as she rubber her arms. Whatever he said it felt…dark…evil maybe?

"Abyssian; which is also known as the language of the abyss, or the language of incomparable evil. It is said to be the language that demons use. Tsukune and I can use it fluently. Though I never could understand why we have the ability to speak in so many dead languages. That one stumps me as to how we even know what it's called" said Alastor as he gave Patty a small hug to help her and Tsukune a glare. She leaned into the hug enjoying the comfort and warmth he radiated.

"Thank you Alastor-kun" she said with a blush as he let go. He just smiled back and kept on his way.

"So what did you do before you were put in Alastors soul" asked Moka to Liz and Patty.

"Well we were death scythes. We had to work with a partner and eat 99 Kishin or evil souls and one witches. After we did that we would gain extraordinary power and would become a personal weapon for Shinigami-sama himself. Kidd was our first and only partner until Alastor-kun. Life was alright with the rich snob, except for his obsession with symmetry. We had three square meals a day, a nice bed to sleep in, and clean cloths every day. You see until we worked with Kidd Patty and I lived on the streets. We had to fight for everything we had, and most of the time lost. It's one of the reasons you will never see us complain about food or dirt. We won't stand to be like those little skanks who waste precious food just to try and stay thin. I mean come on is it really that hard to get off your lazy ass and take a run for Kami-sama sake" started Liz as her story turned into a rant.

"Nee-chan you're babbling again" said Patty with a small smile. It just showed that she was returning to her old self. However that option was not available to Patty. Alastor noted a sadness to her smile and decided to see just how bad it was from Kidd.

"When…he turned on you…what all did he do" asked Alastor as delicately as he could. Both girls stopped and looked down.

"Why…do you want to know" asked Liz seeing Patty unable to speak from her memories.

"I want to know so I can make him pay the next time I see him. I can tell from Patty's expression that she took the brunt of the abuse. What I want to know is why and what did he do" said Alastor as he looked Liz straight in the eye. Liz was about to answer when she was cut off by Patty.

"I used to be very childish. Think somewhat of how a toddler would act and you get me" she said as tears ran down her face. Alastor walked over to her and enveloped her in a comforting hug encouraging her to go on. Moka and Tsukune stayed quiet to give them some privacy.

"He first started out by backhanding my face every time I laughed when he went into his depression from being unsymmetrical. It used to be that whenever we would try to cheer him up he would look at our chests and grab them yelling about how we are so unsymmetrical. Well he took that to another level with me. He would grab my breasts and twist them until they turned black and blue. You may not have noticed it but I keep them bound tightly out of habit. Normally I'm about three maybe three and a half cup sizes bigger than my sister, but I bind them so they are a closer size. I never could get it right though so he would still twist them until they were bruised. Then whenever I was the cause of his ruined entrances he would beat me, until I passed out. I never could get it right. Then finally everything just culminated together and he…he…" she couldn't even say it as the memories got to be too much. She burst into tears and cried into Alastors chest clinging to him like he was her ground to reality. Alastor looked at Liz asking her to finish what Patty could not. She didn't want to, but knew to trust Alastor in the end. After all he wouldn't ask without reason.

"By the end before he left us in your soul he…violated Patty with a broken broom handle…in the front…and back…simultaneously… with the broken ends" said Liz chocking on the words with tears in her own eyes as Patty cried even harder.

"And what about you Liz-chan" asked Alastor.

"Whenever he would beat Patty he would also beat me. It was never to the same extent but it was enough that I couldn't help her right away. He wouldn't do what he did to Patties breasts to mine so I think he was trying to send us a message, either I grow to be as big as her, or she has to shrink. I think he was leaning towards Patty shrinking. When it got to the point that he violated Patty with the broom handle, he did the same to me…with both of the broken ends in my…in my…" she couldn't finish either and all Alastor could do was envelope her into the hug as well.

Alastor just stood there rubbing their backs and rocking them back and forth gently. He held them tightly letting them pour out all their sorrows. He now understood what it was he had to do. He had to send Death the Kidd to the deepest pits of Hell to rot for all eternity. It was the absolute least he could do to someone who obliterated any innocence the girls in his arms once had. He in turn would make sure that Kidd would suffer a fate that would make the most devout sadist puke. He would make Kidd beg to die, he would make him wish he had never laid eyes on the Thompson sisters. He would make Hell seem like a paradise. But first he had to deal with the weeping girls in his arms.

"Shhh shhh, it's alright. He's never going to touch you again I swear it. I'll protect you. I Promise you I'll keep you both safe even at the cost of my own life" said Alastor soothingly. It didn't work like he planned.

"No! You should never give your life for ours" said Liz as she looked up at his face.

"We don't want to lose you" cried Patty.

"Then I'll come back. I'll fight Kami herself and any other god or goddess I have to, to come back" said Alastor fiercely in an attempt to clam them. Surprisingly it worked. Their tears slowed down and came to a complete stop, but their grip never lessened in the slightest.

"You promise" asked Patty.

"Yes I promise. You and your sister have trusted me so much I can't even begin to comprehend it. Right after you dealt with a bastard like him, you trust somebody you didn't even know with your well-being. It means so much to me that you put your faith in me that I **will** make him pay. Besides, nobody should be forced to deal with what you did" he said stroking her hair gently making her sigh in contentment.

"Aww look at the little baby, maybe I should repeat that punishment. It seems to have works so well" said a voice above them. Everyone jerked up to see three figures standing in the air, and before their very eyes four more appeared.

"So Kidd that is the evil guy who's turning Liz and Patty into Kishin huh? How uncool" said the male on the right. He wore red pants with a yellow and black jacket. His shoes were also yellow and black and the front looked like they had mouths. His hair was silver and spiky with a headband that said soul and his eyes were red. Next to him was a girl with two pigtails on either side of her head and blue eyes. She wore a school uniform with a black trench coat over it. Her shoes were black and silver boots with several buckles on them. The male on the left had spiky blue air with brown eyes and wore a sleeveless black shirt with white and black pants and a black star on his shoes. Standing next to him was a girl with long black hair tied up into a single ponytail and grey eyes. She wore a white cheongsam (spelling?) with a star on the right breast and a black scarf. On her arms were black and white warmers also with a star. She wore black leggings with white boots.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here" asked Alastor angrily as he pushed Patty and Liz behind him.

"We came to do our jobs" said the girl with the two pigtails. The boy next to her turned into a scythe and she grabbed him letting his spinning momentum kill itself.

"Besides I have to prove to you all that I'm the biggest star you will ever see" said the blue haired boy as the girl next to him transformed into twin chain scythes.

"Ok I already know the rat bastard over there but do you mind giving me your names" asked Alastor with a scowl.

"What does it matter you'll be dead soon" asked the girl.

"Humor me" replied Alastor.

"Fine, my name is Maka and this is my partner Soul" said Maka.

"My name is Blackstar and this is Tsubaki" said Blackstar.

"And these are…" started Kidd only to be cut off.

"I don't need the names of dead men, and believe me you will die before the day is up, traitor" said Alastor with venom.

"Wrong it's you who will be dead" said a voice behind Alastor. Blackstar had used the lack of attention to get behind Alastor for a strike. However when he got within striking distance Alastor grabbed his extended arm and gave it a twist while jerking him over his head. Everybody heard a resounding SNAP from Blackstars arm, and could see the bone sticking out. He just looked at his arm for a full minute before he started screaming in agony. Alastor just heel dropped him in the head to knock him out.

"You are an annoyance, I think I'll be rid of you" said Alastor. He pulled an ordinary eraser out of his pocket and with a flick of his wrist threw it right at Blackstars adamsapple. It hit dead center and caused the windpipe to collapse. Everybody stared in horror as his breathing stopped and all movement ceased.

"BLACKSTAR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" shouted Maka in worry as she saw her friend fall for the final time. She started swinging Soul around wildly attempting to land a decisive strike. Alastor didn't even draw a weapon, but instead dodged every swing like it was child's play. He shifted his center of gravity when he saw an opening and sent a powerful blow towards Maka. But halfway to its target his eyes got wide and he altered its trajectory so it only hit her in the shoulder. It sent her spinning back and she landed on her butt with her shoulder dislocated.

"What the hell was that about" she asked as she held her arm with Soul returning to human form to guard over her.

"So who's the father" asked Alastor confusing everyone but Maka. Her eyes just got wide at what he was implying.

"What the hell are you talking about" asked Soul angrily.

"You didn't know? She's pregnant. If I hadn't altered my kick she would have had a miscarriage" said Alastor with a raised brow.

"But…how did you know? I only found out yesterday" she said stunning everyone.

"There are always tells. I can see the baby bump forming already. Your eyes have that secret glint that only comes from a mother to be. And you showed tremendous fear while my kick was still aimed at your stomach, or more accurately…your womb" said Alastor.

"What are you" asked Soul in disbelief.

"I'm the soldier that never blows his composure. I'm the shadows of the night, yet an ally to no one. If paid enough my service will go to you. I am the omega. But many know me by the alias Void" replied Alastor making Tsukune's eyes widen to impossible proportions.

"No…no..it can't be…it's impossible" he said in terror.

"Tsukune what's wrong" asked Moka.

"Void is the greatest assassin in the history of the world! It's said he can kill anybody" replied Tsukune in awe and fear. ...

YO thymistacles here everybody. I got some bitchen news everybody…I GRADIATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL. That's right I gots me an edumacation. But seriously I did graduate, and I'm happy I'm out of that hellhole forever. Now I'm on to the next one called college. That will probably cut my writing time down, but before that I have a happy yet sad announcement. It turns out I have a terminal disease, and will be dying within the next three weeks. So I wish you all a farewell, and give you a few final words…GOTCHA BITCH. I'm not dying, I just wanted to fuck with you guys. But I do have some happy yet sad news, I'm moving. It should happen soon, in fact within the end of the week. I can only post when there because we already transferred our internet there. It shouldn't take me too long before I'm back and kicking like normal. Oh one more thing, please don't give me shit about how I made Kidd treat Liz and Patty. Also I made Maka pregnant for a reason and the father will be named within the next chapter, anyone who can guess who it is get's a cookie. Plus more of Alastors past will be revealed. Well that's everything new, review or flame, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


End file.
